College Days
by Trevyler
Summary: The Namikaze triplets are off to college. Their first step towards their future will have them meeting new people and doing new things. They may even meet some old friends and a few potential lovers. Will they make mistakes? Probably. Will they make some good decisions too though? Maybe. Only time will tell what lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome to another Naruto story, I know I really shouldn't be doing this with all the stories I have already, but this idea is stuck in my head and I need to write it out or it's going to keep me from writing other stories. In this Naruto, Naruko, and Menma will be triplets going to college together. They'll meet new friends, enemies, and even lovers. Now I won't spoil the pairings yet, but know that they will not be SasuSaku or NaruHina. I despise both of those ships. So if you're reading this hoping for that then you'll be disappointed. Anyway, we can go ahead and get started now.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: OFF TO COLLEGE**

It was here. The day the Namikaze trio finally headed off to college. Their parents were proud of them.

In fact they were getting ready to leave right now.

A flash of yellow and orange ran into the house, "I think that's everything!" he called out.

A similar blur came down the stares, "Are you sure? I don't want to leave anything behind." she asked.

A darker figure appeared at the front door, "Everything is ready to go. Let's hurry this up." he told the other two.

The first was the oldest of the three triplets. His name was Naruto Namikaze. He was mostly a ball of energy and had a very positive outlook on life. He was also a troublemaker at times.

The second was the middle child and only girl of the three. She was Naruko Namikaze. She shared a relatively positive view on things like her brother, but she was a lot less hyper. While she usually never was directly involved, she enjoyed watching the results of Naruto's occasional pranks.

The third was the youngest triplet. He was Menma Namikaze. He lacked his siblings positive nature and energy. He also was the only one to receive red hair like their mother as opposed to blonde like their father. However, he had chosen to dye it black currently.

Minato and Kushina were waiting at their two cars. One had Menma and Naruto's things in it and belonged to Menma. The other was Naruko's and had her belongings in it. While Naruto's stuff would be in Menma's car, Naruto would be riding with his sister.

The reason Naruto wasn't driving was because he had a bad habit of getting lost or distracted while driving. Since it was something important, the whole family agreed that Naruto would ride with one of his siblings to avoid the situation altogether.

The two parents smiled at their kids, "I can't believe my babies are already going off to college." she said with a sad smile.

She was proud, but upset that they were leaving. It was going to be strange not having them around the house.

Naruto hugged his mom, "It's okay mom. You guys can come visit whenever you want." he assured her.

She hugged her oldest son back, "I know Naruto. Stay out of trouble okay." she warned him.

He nodded, "Of course Mom. My days of pulling pranks are over!" he promised.

Naruko giggled, "Let's see how long it takes you to break that promise." she taunted.

Kushina hugged her daughter next, "Take care of your brothers sweetie. Also make sure you do good. We wouldn't want Tsunade to waist her time. Even though she won't admit it, she's getting old and it's getting harder for her to work so much. Tell her thanks for her and Jiraiya's help in getting you all scholarships." she reminded.

Naruko smiled, "Sure thing Mom. I'll keep these two in line in your place. Maybe I'll even find Menma some friends. It'll be hard as he's been increasingly anti-social lately." she replied.

Menma shot her a look, "I'm not anti-social. I just prefer to be alone." he defended himself.

The others rolled their eyes, "Keep telling yourself that." Naruto teased.

The boys were about to start arguing when Kushina bonked then both on the back of the head, "Don't start arguing when you haven't even left yet! If you you get yourselves kick out I'm gonna..." she stopped as Minato put a hand on her shoulder.

He gave a grin, "Kushina...calm down. The boys will be fine. They're grown adults now and they know better than to get themselves kicked out. They wouldn't want to face the combines wrath of you and Tsunade for being that stupid." he spoke calmly.

Kushina cooled off, "You're lucky you're the only I'll let get away with saying stuff like that about me because I love you, but say it too often and you get punished too," she warned in a sweet voice.

Minato nodded and turned to his children, "I expect good behavior and at least decent grades from all of you. If I here about missing classes for partying, drinking, or any other inappropriate reason then I'll have to come up and deal with it myself." he explained.

The triplets nodded, "Yes sir!" they responded in unison with a salute.

He smiled, "Good. Now bring it in." he told them with his arms open.

They all three hugged their father and Kushina joined in as well.

Minato looked at his watch, "Well it's look like it's time for you guys to get going." he told them.

They nodded and headed for their respective cars, ready to hit the road.

Once they were all him they rolled the windows down, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Love you!" they shouted in unison.

Kushina smirked, "We love you too! Oh one more thing! Remember to keep and eye out for my potential future son and daughter-in-laws! I want grandchildren!" she shouted to her childrens' embarrassment.

Minato chuckled, "Just not too soon." he added.

The three simply waved, not believing their parents had just did that to them.

They started the car and began driving, their parents becoming smaller and smaller until they were no longer visible. They were officially off to college.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1. How do you guys like it so far? I decided to start with them leaving so it wouldn't be the typical college story where they are already in college or where they're just showing up at the college itself. Now I have a question for you guys. What do you guys think they should each be going to college for? What classes should they be taking? Throw some idea out there because I've got no clue. So the next chapter will probably be a bit because I've got 2-3 other Naruto stories to update first. If you're a NaruSaku or MinaKushi fan, feel free to go check them out on my profile. Anyway, have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:I was gonna post this a little later, but I'm still working on the next chapter to my other stories and I've had this one finished for a bit so I'm gonna post it now.**

 **Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to College Days. So last time we had Naruto, Naruko, and Menma heading off to college. This time we'll see a bit of the ride to Konoha University and meet some new characters. I'm still deciding what they should be going to school for too. I'm thinking Chef for Naruto or Naruko. Motorcycle technician or engineer for Menma for reasons I'll explain later. Now I've never been to college myself so, I'm basing this off of my knowledge of college. Still not gonna say what pairings are because that's not important yet. I will say that the main three will all be paired up with someone eventually. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2:FRESHMAN**

The ride wasn't relatively long or short one, but that didn't make it easier on the three. Traffic made it easy to get separated and Naruto being a chatterbox to Naruko wasn't helping.

The two blondes got along well, but that didn't mean that they didn't have their fair share of arguments.

The car was a definite place for a lot of arguments. They couldn't agree what song to listen to on the radio. Then Naruko smacked Naruto on the back of the head for insulting her taste in music. She scraped Menma's car a little when she didn't pay attention and they both tried to argue that it was the other's fault.

Luckily Naruto fell asleep after the first half of the ride and Naruko got a little piece and quiet. Her brother was a knucklehead, but she still loved him.

Menma was cursing silently at his siblings stupidity. He tried to ignore by listening to some of his favorite metal and alternative music. His siblings called him emo, but he wasn't emo. He just liked the color black and happened to like music that was popular among angsty teens.

He couldn't wait for this ride to be over. He wanted to get to his room and get unpacking. He really hoped he got a decent roommate. Hopefully one that wouldn't bother him too much.

After about two hours of driving, they saw a sign showing that the campus was nearby. Naruko chose this moment to wake Naruto up so that he'd be ready when they got there.

* * *

The drive was worth it when the freshman all looked upon the campus that would be their future for the next few years.

They checked in and got their assigned rooms.

Naruto gave a thumbs, "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go see where we're staying!" he shouted.

Naruko followed closely behind. Menma chose to fast walk just enough to not lose them. He didn't have all that energy they had unfortunately. They all stopped when they realized that the brothers had to split from their sister to get to the corrects dorms. With a smile, a wave, and a promise to meet up for lunch and/or dinner, they were off. This was where they parted ways with Naruko heading on her own to the girls dorms while Naruto and Menma headed to the boys dorms.

They didn't realize just how big the dorms were until they got their. Naruto and Menma were assigned to the same floor, only a few rooms away from each other. Naruto thought it was nice to have his brother nearby while Menma didn't seem to care that much.

They used the stairs to get to their floor and broke off to go to their separate rooms.

Menma and Naruto stopped at their respective doors before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

* * *

Naruto opened the door and noticed that his roommate has already arrived. Although when he noticed a familiar symbol and a head of spiky black hair, his jaw dropped.

He let his things hit the floor, "Sasuke!" he said excitedly.

The Uchiha turned to the door, "Naruto? Is that you?" he asked.

The two rushed to each other and gave each other a fist bump. The two had been best friends, but hadn't seen each other in quite sometime.

Naruto grinned, "I haven't seen you since your family moved that summer before High School. When did you come back to Konoha?" he asked.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "Just a few weeks ago. I needed to be here ahead of time to get used to everything here again. Luckily not much has changed so I basically spent the time making some last minute preparations for college. I also spent some time on dates." he answered.

Naruto snickered, "You? Dates? Come on Sasuke you've gotta be joking. You literally had every girl after you in middle school yet you weren't even remotely interested. Now you're telling me you went on multiple dates." he said as if it were the funniest thing ever.

The dark haired boy shrugged, "Joke all you want, but it's true. A couple years ago I started to grow out of being a loner and tried dating. Needless to say I'm very popular with the ladies." he said smugly.

The blonde threw his arm around his friend, "Well good for you. I was worried you were going to die along. I was even starting to think that people were right when they said you were gay." he teased.

Sasuke scowled, "I am not and have never been gay." he retorted.

Naruto chuckled, "I never said you were." he replied.

Sasuke turned around, "Just to let you know, the bed on the left is mine the other ones yours." he informed.

Naruto put his things on his side while Sasuke laid on his bed with his arms behind his head. Naruto did the same and took a relaxing breath.

The Uchiha looked over to the blonde, "So are you attending alone or did your brother and sister come with?" he asked.

Naruto grinned, "Naruko and Menma are here too. Menma's right down the hall actually. I wonder who his roommate is?" Naruto wondered aloud.

* * *

Speaking of Menma, he had just walked into his own room and was surprised by his own roommate.

A red-haired boy with dark circles around his eyes peered up at the newcomer, "Hello Menma. It's a surprise to see you here." he greeted.

Menma nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't expecting you either Gaara." he said in return.

Gaara had a book in hand, "I take it if you're here than your siblings are attending as well. Correct?" he questioned.

The black haired Namikaze put his hands in his pockets, "Well yeah. Naruto is down the hall actually. I assume you'll want to meet up with him." he answered.

Gaara nodded, "Yes. In the mean time you can take the remaining bed. I assume we'll get along fine. I don't remember you being quite socialable and I;m generally quiet so we shouldn't have a problem." he supposed.

Menma nodded with a slight grin, "Sure thing.I'm gonna start unpacking before I meet my siblings if you don't mind." he told the other male.

The red head nodded, "Not at all." he finished the conversation and returned to his book.

These two weren't very talkative so that didn't last long.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2. Once again if you've got any suggestions for what they can be attending college for, hit me with a review or PM. I like feedback unless it's negative. Also if you didn't get it then Sasuke went from being emo to being a player. So from canon to being like his Road to Ninja counterpart. Gaara and Menma know each other, but as I pointed out, Menma was somewhat anti-social in school so he didn't have many friends. Therefore the only "friends" he really had were Naruto, Naruko and their friends. I was going to show Naruko and her roommate too, but I decided to leave her's a mystery for a later chapter. You'll understand why when it get's there. Anyway Have a great night and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and welcome back to College Days. I haven't really gotten any reviews, but I think there's a least a few people who like this story so I decided to update it next. After this I'll have to update Finding the Truth Too Late and How I Met Your Mother. Those two are actually well liked as of late as well. I have the idea for the next chapter of this pretty much planned out though. So without further ado. Let's get started!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:LUNCH AND CAREER TALK**

Once everyone had settles in, they had decided to meet up for lunch. Of course Gaara were invited and tagged along as well.

When they met, they all had different food. Naruto was eating ramen with pork. Naruko was eating ramen with veggies. Menma was eating a burger with fries. Sasuke was eating rice with orange chicken and stir fried veggies. Gaara was eating a variety of fruit and vegetable in a salad, although they were oddly things you could grow in the desert.

They all happily chatted away with each other.

Naruko grinned at Sasuke, "Hey Ducky. How ya been?" she teased.

Sasuke didn't look amused, "Still going with that ridiculous nick name?" he asked.

She slurped her noodles, "Are you gonna keep that hairstyle?" she retorted.

He a piece of chicken, "Yes." he answered.

She smirked, "Then yes." she replied.

Naruto had finished about 3 bowls worth of ramen when he looked to his sister, "Hey how was your roommate? Did you invite her?" he asked.

Naruko finished as well, "She's really nice. I offered, but she said she had a lot of stuff to unpack and organize so she said she'll have to pass right now. She did say she'd come next time though." she answered.

The whiskered blonde boy shrugged and stretched, relaxing while his meal slowly digested.

Gaara and Sasuke hadn't really talked, but they'd given each other a nod of mutual acknowledgement.

Menma was being his quiet antisocial self as usual. Not that it stopped the others from trying to talk to him.

He had brushed them off and ate him meal silently in the end. When they'd all eaten, they split up to either go back to their dorms or go explore the campus.

* * *

Naruto had split off with Sasuke and Gaara to catch up with both of them and spend time with his two best friends. He had story many stories about his pranks and how he had decided what career to pursue.

Naruto grinned, "I'm gonna be an animator! I even want to make my own TV show at one point. " he declared.

Gaara gave a small smile, "Good for you Naruto. With a personality like yours I have no doubt that you come come up with some amazing things." he complimented.

The blonde smiled, "Thanks a lot Gaara! It's great to have the support." he replied.

Sasuke nodded, "I agree. You could even base a show on yourself given how animated you can be." he commented.

The Namikaze put a fist in the air, "It's be the best show ever if it was based on someone as awesome as me." he stated with confidence.

The dark haired boy looked at the other guy next to him, "So Gaara, what are you planning on doing?" he asked.

Gaara cleared his throat, "I'm going into real estate and home development. Specifically in the desert area. I want to help develop my homeland of Suna and make it more prosperous." he said proudly.

Naruto gave him a thumbs up, "Well good for you buddy! I think you'll do just fine." he replied in support.

Sasuke gave a nod of agreement, "Since I know you're going to ask anyway I'll just tell you know. I'm studying business so that I can help my brother with the company and maybe take over if need be one day." he responded to the unasked question.

The blonde looked surprised, "Itachi took over the company already?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, but we're slowly transitioning. He'll probably be announced as the official successor by the end of the year and take his place as CEO not long after." he answered.

The whiskered boy grinned, "Well hey that's great. How is Itachi doing other than that?" he inquired.

Sasuke shrugged, "Same old Itachi. He's busier now. There is one thing that's interesting though. He's been secretly meeting with a girl without anybody knowing. The only reason I know is because he reluctantly came to me for advice since he's never really dated before. Her names Izumi Koyama or something like that." he responded.

Naruto chuckled, "Wow. I wondered if Itachi would ever find a girl. He always seemed kinda serious and somewhat socially awkward." he said.

The older, pony-tailed Uchiha had always been a nice, quiet guy. He seemed a little out of it sometimes, but who could blame him. He had a lot on his shoulders for someone his age.

The duck-haired boy nodded, "Same here. I was honestly surprised. myself, but I'm happy for him. I think it'll do him a lot of good." he admitted.

Gaara interrupted the conversation, "Sorry to interrupt, but I should be getting back to my dorm to organize my things. I'll see you both later." he said before leaving silently.

Naruto waved, "See ya around Gaara!" he shouted.

Gaara looked over his should with a nod and a small smile before turning back and continuing to the dorm.

Naruto stretched, "I wonder what my siblings are doing." he commented.

Sasuke shrugged and they continued their conversation, moving on to more trivial things.

* * *

Menma was laying on his bed with headphones on blasting his music. He really like metal and alternative music. It helped him think when needed or drift away at others. His father had a similar relationship with classical music. Maybe that's why music helped him so much. He must've picked it up from his father from an early age.

He knew his roommate would be coming back soon so he was enjoying this time by himself. He figured he wouldn't get it often.

As if sensing his thoughts, the front door opened and Gaara stepped inside. The red head didn't even seem to make any note of Menma, rather he walked over to his side of the room and began organizing his things. There were some books, pencils and other school supplies. He seemed very focused so Menma decided to leave him be.

He unplugged his headphones and grabbed a bad next to his bed and began looking through it for something specific. Once he found the object he was looking for, he took it out and zipped the bag shut.

He placed the item on a table next to the bed. It somehow attracted Gaara's attention and he turned his head to look at what it was.

It was a photograph. A family photograph to be precise. The Namikaze family was outside on a nice, sunny day looking as happy as ever.

Minato was at the back, ruffling his sons' hair. Menma on the left, with a small smile on his face, and Naruto on the right with his signature foxy grin. Kushina was standing next to Minato with a grin and her arm resting on her husband. Naruko was in the middle with a smile holding up a peace sign.

Gaara took notice that Menma had red hair in this picture. Menma looked over his should to look a Gaara.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "You're a natural red head?" he questioned.

Menma groaned, but nodded, "Yeah. I was born with red hair like my mom. I dyed it black a little while back." he answered.

Knowing the other male would try to ask a follow up question, he'd been asked before he put his hand up.

He scratched the back of his head, "Don't ask anymore questions. I won't give any answers." he told him.

Gaara turned and went back to what he was doing and they spent the rest of the time in silence.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete. Sorry these aren't long but I only have so much time and a lot of things to do and I don't want to leave people hanging to too long. I've got too many stories where that has happened already. So we discussed careers and stuff. Yes this story will feature ItaIzu or Itachi x Izumi. So that's the first pairing I've revealed. Itachi will had a bit of a larger role later. Not too much but he'll definitely make some appearances. Yes I know I gave the Uchiha a business and that's really cliche in modern era AU's but I couldn't think of anything else. Naruto being an animator was a last minute decision for me as I wrote the chapter. How many of you would want Gaara as your real estate agent? Just curious. I know I still haven't really focused on Naruko and her roommate, but there's a reason for that. They'll probably appear in the next chapter or two. Have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
